Lex's thoughts after Jitters
by Ms.JamesWilsonNYY
Summary: What Lex thinks about after his father 'hugs' him. please R&R.


When my father hugged me after the incident in the plant with Earl Jenkins, an old memory returned from when I was about 14.

**FLASHBACK**

"You idiot. Your fucking pranks got you expelled. Get out!" My father yelled.

"Fine, see if I care." I paused a moment, "I know you don't." I added.

I grabbed my keys and left LuthorCorp Plaza and drove to a club down the street. I met up with some friends; we smoked some crack and danced with girls, the usual. This one chick came up to me and unbuttoned my shirt and began running her hand up and down my chest slowly. We made out. She was the image of perfect. She had the perfect body. I pulled her forcefully into an elevator that led up to one of my dad's penthouses. She pushed me against the elevator wall and French kissed me all the way up. I opened the door to the room and before I had even closed our lips were locked. She pushed me into a plush chair and unzipped her dress. I sat there watching, hypnotized. Bluntly, we had sex. When she fell asleep, I slipped away and went back to the bar to get slammed. After the 7th shot, I couldn't stand without swaying; the 11th shot everything was blurry. The doors banged open and two burly men in black suits walked in and grabbed me and dragged me unsteadily out. The shoved me into the limo, they had to help me up to my fathers penthouse. They left when I got out of the elevator. I stumbled into the room. I saw my father standing there with an emotionless look on his face. I felt blackness taking over me and I fell unconscious into a chair. I didn't know it, but my father stayed with me long through the night. I woke up with a killer hangover and my father standing over me.

I groaned and pushed myself up unsteadily. I walked to my room and found a new black Armani suit tailored for me lying on the bed. I closed the door and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face to try and wake my self up.

I put the new suit on grabbed a black tie and slipped on Italian shoes. I opened a drawer and grabbed my Rolex watch and Versace sunglasses. I walked out of the room slowly to not aggravate my headache. My father was waiting for me by the door. I sighed, looked at the ground and waited to be reprimanded or hit for taking so long. It never came; instead, my father pushed me out of the door into the elevator.

"Uh, hey Dad, what's the new school that I'm going to called?"

"Sanford Academy. We're having a discussion with your new principal about previous behavior incidents."

"Yes, sir."

I got into the waiting stretch limousine. I sat down and looked at my father, uncertain of what he was going to do.

"Your principals name is Janet Schwamb."

I snickered slightly.

"What?"

"The name, it sounds so..."

"You'll give her respect, you hear me boy."

I gulped. "Yes, sir."

The rest of the drive was quiet. As we got out of the car I put on my sunglasses. My father's security walked directly behind us as we walked into the building. I kept my sunglasses on even while we were inside.

We walked toward the main office and entered the office. My father walked to the door that said 'Principal' and knocked on the door.

A voice told us to come in and we did. I had a scowl on my face that clearly said I didn't want to be there.

"Hello Mr. Luthor." She turned to me." Welcome to Sanford Academy…" She said looking for my name.

"Lex Luthor." I said coldly.

"Hello Lex. Would you mind taking off your sunglasses Lex?" She asked me.

"Why?" I asked arrogantly.

Before she could say anything my father interrupted.

"Do what she says boy. I still haven't decided your punishment for last night. It can get worse."

I nodded and took off my glasses. When Schwamb looked at my eyes she saw they were like my father's; steel blue but almost grey.

"Ah Mr. Luthor and Lex if you would sit down I'll tell a little about myself."

I sat down and stared at her being bored

"I specialize in bullying. I have been principal for three years now. But enough about me. Let me here about you and your son."

My father nodded, "I'm Lionel Luthor, CEO and Chairman of LuthorCorp, Fortune 500's richest man and company in the world." My father nodded at me. Apparently that was my cue to start talking about myself.

"I'm Lex Luthor, uh… there's not that much to say."

"All right, I'm sure I'll learn more later."

My father turned his attention to me. "I have a board meeting and then more meetings after. I'll be home late; you can go out to eat. Do you have your wallet and keys?"

"Uh, credit cards and the keys to my Lamborghini." I said flipping through my Armani wallet. "You don't have to pretend to care Dad."

"Goodbye Mrs. Schwamb, I'm sure I'll be hearing from you soon." He said cryptically and he left.

I was in the hallway by my locker and I heard this guy say.

"There's that bitch Luthor. He doesn't look so tough."

I turned to the kid. He wore glasses and had braces.

"Did you just say that?" I asked.

He nodded. I walked up to him and swung my left fist into his stomach just as Mrs. Schwamb walked into the hall. I kept on hitting him, he was crying. I felt a pair of hand grab me by the back of my suit. I turned around with an angry look on my face. The boy's nose was bleeding and his glasses were shattered.

"Come with me Mr. Luthor." She said. I gave the kid the finger until she noticed and grabbed my hand down.

As we got into her office she closed the door.

"Mr. Luthor. Why did you do that?"

I glared at her. "Cause he deserved it."

"I'll have to call your mother. She is at home right?"

I bit my lip. "She's been dead for a year."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"What is your fathers number?"

"Uh, it's in my cell phone."

I pulled it out.

"Is that the new LuthorCorp cell phone?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, just checking."

"Here, it's already dialing. It's on speaker phone."

"Lex. What the hell do you want?"

"Mr. Luthor. This is the principal. I was…"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"You can't let my father know! I- you don't know what he'll do."

"Sit down Lex."

I threw my cell phone across the room with a satisfying cracking sound just as my father walked in.

"Uh, hey Dad."

"Mr. Luthor, your son has been suspended for the day. Here is his homework."

My father took it and pulled me out of the chair and pushed me into the limo.

"Lex, finish the homework and then I want to talk to you."

"Uh, okay Dad."

I finished my homework an hour later. I didn't do the best I could do; I rushed it because I didn't want to do it.

"Come here Lex."

"Uh, can I get changed first?" I asked.

He nodded and I left to my room.

I pulled of the tie and threw it across the room. I unbuttoned the shirt at the top. I walked out of the room to where my father was waiting.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Sit down." He ordered.

I nodded quickly and sat down on the leather couch.

"Lex. I need you to be extra careful where you go now."

"Why?" I asked.

"This is no time to back talk, just listen to me."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

My Dad sighed, "Now let me see your homework."

I walked into the other room and brought in the papers. He corrected the mistakes and then he ordered me to go to bed. I sat in my room on my laptop for a while and then after a couple of hours I decided to go to bed.

I woke up and got dressed for school; I grabbed the keys to my Lamborghini and drove off to school. I sat bored through three classes when the PA system said that they needed me down in the main office with my backpack. I grabbed my stuff and walked down to the office. There was my father with four security men with loaded Glocks. My father ushered me into the limo and it drove off with the car with out security behind us. Then something happened. There was a sound of breaking glass and the car swerved and stopped. The driver's windows weren't bullet proof. The passenger windows were. My father sat up straighter in his seat and didn't say anything. I saw a guy walk up to the car and try to open the door; it was locked. He pulled out a gun and shot at the glass. It may have been bullet proof but it can only take so many shot before it breaks. The glass shattered and he reached in and unlocked the door. He opened the door and grabbed my father and then pulled me out. He then shoved us into another limo and got in the seat opposite us, his gun aimed at me.

"Don't say anything unless you want to lose your only heir."

My eyes widened and my father nodded.

"Now, give me your cell phone."

My father reached into his pocket, pulled out his LuthorCorp cell phone and handed it to the man.

"You too kid."

I pulled out my same phone and handed it to him. The man grabbed it and then the car stopped and he got into the front seat.

"You can talk to your kid now and tell him what's going on."

The door slammed and it was silent as the car started again.

"Dad." I asked, trying not to sound scared. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry son. My men should be ready to shoot the people who kidnapped us."

"Yeah, but why did they take us?"

"Son, one of the prices you pay for being a Luthor. There are some people out there that just don't want us alive."

"But, then why did they threaten to shoot _me_." I asked.

"Because you are they heir to LuthorCorp and my entire fortune. Without you, the Luthor Empire would be over. In the case of my death, everything of mine belongs to you. They could have threatened me also."

I interrupted my father, "But Dad, you can't just die. You're the only person I know left. And anyways." I said quietly, "I don't know shit about how to run LuthorCorp."

Inwardly my father was very proud, Lionel thought at the moment just how lucky he was to have Lex as his son.

"When the time comes, you'll know how."

Before he could finish his sentence, two more gun shots rang out and the car stopped. Twp security agents opened our doors and the news was already waiting for us. The flashes of the cameras were blinding me momentarily. My father did something that I can recall him only doing once before; he hugged me. I tensed up momentarily and then hugged my father back. It was real. Like the kind that Mom would give me everyday. I knew that even if my father didn't show it. He really did care about me.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was how I could tell that the hug my father gave me was fake. It wasn't like the kind Mom used to give me, this time, it was all for the publicity. Not to mention the lack of emotion on his face. I looked over to the Kent's. Jonathan looked happy and relieved to see his son. Exactly what my father didn't think. I pulled away from my father and drove back to the mansion. I sat in my chair and I drank myself to sleep. Or I fell unconscious, resentment for my father burning in my heart.

**THE END**


End file.
